Mare Season
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: Midnight Storm acquires the help of eight friends to participate in a competition made between himself and the Princess of Equestria, Celestia. Midnight Storm must protect the stallions he has chosen from participating in lustful actions for a month in the season called Mare Season, where mares are filled with lust whenever they spot a stallion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I am NoctourneOfShadows. As you may have known, I am the author of the story Mare Season. Recently, I have had second thoughts about the flow of the story. It didn't really feel right to me. It had some bland characters and the previous chapter were badly written. So, I have decided to remake the story with some new characters. There will be some of the OC's from the original story still in here, but the one's I did not connect it will be erased from the story. Sorry to those who submitted said OC's, but they didn't feel right to me to have in the story. Also, I am rewriting Mare Season to have slightly less explicit content in it so I can remain under the radar of Fanfiction. But don't worry, you sociopaths will still get some sex scenes, so don't worry. So, here is the story for you all.**

* * *

"Princess Celestia!" A voice roared throughout the entire throne room. The doors were slammed open as Celestia looked up to see what the intrusion was. A stallion was being held down by a couple of guards. This stallion was darkish blue, with a black mane and tail. His cutie mark was peculiar, it was a dark cloud with a moon behind it.

"We are very sorry Princess, but this stallion insisted on barging in." One of the guards holding the stallion down told Celestia.

"It's alright guards, let him speak. As Princess, I give the right to all those to speak their mind." Princess Celestia politely told the guards as the guards released the stallion. The stallion stood up and walked closer to the Princess, but not close enough for her to sense danger. "Now, what is it that you want to say?" Celestia asked the unknown stallion before her.

"I am sick of Mare Season!" The stallion roared out angrily.

"Excuse me?" Princess Celestia said confused.

"I am sick of the month of Mare Season. The season that you made so that mares can automatically buck any stallion they see in sight. It isn't meant to be, stallions and mares should only buck when they meet the ones they love, that is the natural law, not this stupid season you created. It must stop immediately!" The stallion told Celestia firmly.

"Mare Season was created to populate the world with foals. The total populace of the land of Equestria is 10% stallion and 90% mare. So lesbianism is often occurred in this country, so Mare Season was created so that all mares could populate the world with beautiful foals to keep Equestria going. It might not be natural law, but Equestria needs Mare Season to function." Princess Celestia said to the stallion before her.

"It still isn't right! If mares want to be lesbian, let them be lesbian. The world can still function without Mare Season. Lust isn't always the answer to solve problems. So Princess Celestia, since you will not agree to get rid of Mare Season, how about we make a little bet?" The stallion requested.

Princess Celestia rose an eyebrow, seeming a bit interested to hear the stallion's proposal. "Go on." She requested.

"You see Princess, my name is Midnight Storm. My family used to create inventions, just simple things we wanted to create for the general public. And I created something that you might find some interest in. It is called a heat detector. It can detect the heat signatures within a ponies' body. I have created exactly 8 of them, and I have decided that the bet I propose to you is that I hand out these eight heat detectors out to eight different stallions, and during the entire course of Mare Season, we have a competition to see if all 8 stallions succumb to the lust that you created with this cursed season. If all 8 stallions succumb to lust, then it will decide that Mare Season should stay lawful, but if even one of the stallions survive a whole month, then that means that they do not like this lust and Mare Season should become unlawful and end forever." Midnight proposed.

"Wow, what an interesting proposal. But if I am to accept, I must accept 3 things from you." Princess Celestia requested.

"Sure, go ahead Princess." Midnight said politely.

"One, you must not give yourself a heat detector. Two, if I win, then Mare Season is the right way to go for reproducing children, and Mare Season will continue for three months instead of the casual one month. And three, for your arrogance against the throne, if you lose, you must accept the worst fate possible. Since you hate lust, if you lose, you must mate with the Princess herself." Princess Celestia requested.

"Wait, you!? I mate with you if I lose!?" Midnight yelled out.

"Yes." Princess Celestia responded.

Midnight thought about this. If he were to lose, then all the stallions in the country would suffer a cruel fate to be constantly raped for about 3 months. And also, Midnight promised himself he would never mate out of lust again. The next mare he would buck would be his wife and he would love her. But if he lost, he would have to mate with the Princess, the one he hated for making a season like this. He carried the country of stallions on his back with this decision. "Fine, I accept."

"Good. Mare Season starts in a week. You better hurry." Princess Celestia smiled.

"Oh don't worry, I will." Midnight Storm told Celestia as he walked out the door followed by the two guards. The guards closed the large doors and followed Midnight outside.

"You do realize what you have just done." One of them said. "You just put the sake of the world on your shoulders." The other one said, almost like they were twins finishing each others' sentences.

"Don't worry you two. Bass Note and Dawning Vision. You two are my first candidates for becoming two of the eight stallions. You in?" Midnight requested.

The two guards took off their helmets. One of them had a light blue mowhawk and his coat was forest green. His eyes were darkish purple and his cutie mark was unseen thanks to the armor. The other one had a red mane with a few pieces of his mane looped over his face. His coat was white and his eyes were green. The forest green one was Bass Note and the white one was Dawning Vision. Bass Note was known as a drummer alongside with Flash Sentry in his band and Dawning Vision was known as a writer. They are both brothers by blood and were born on the same date, so they were twins. If they had the same coat color and mane color, along with the same style, they would look alike completely.

"Sure." Bass said. "We're in." Vision responded.

"Good. Report at my Mansion in four days. We will have our meeting there at that time. I shall go receive the others. Bye for now my friends." Midnight said as he lifted his dark blue wings and flew up into the air quickly. He then proceeded to fly off towards Ponyville. Bass and Vision looked on as they saw their friend depart.

* * *

**Now tell me what you think of it so far. Sorry for the chapter being so short, but I promise that the next chapters will be slightly longer. I am hoping for 2+K word chapters so that the story doesn't seem like it goes by too quickly. So make sure to comment and favorite/follow this story if you like it. If you don't like it, please leave a comment explaining why or PM me. If you have questions about what is being taken out, please PM me. Thank you and bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Mare Season! This chapter we introduce two new members, Straight Edge and Flutter Night. Straight Edge belongs to the user, Straight Edge Assassin and Flutter Night belongs to the user with the same exact name. They're both on Fanfiction so check them out. Straight Edge Assassin writes MLP stories while Flutter Night writes Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, but he MIGHT, and I mean MIGHT write MLP or Pokémon fanfics, if he ACTUALLY WRITES THEM!**

**Also, I forgot to mention that Dawning Vision, Bass Note and Midnight Storm belongs to me. And now, onto the story. READ CAREFULLY!**

* * *

Midnight Storm was flying over Ponyville as he saw the marvelous town from above. It seems the foals from Elementary School had just gotten out of class. He smiled at this sight as it reminded him of his childhood. Full of innocence, youth and unlimited potential. Midnight did not have much of a childhood to begin with, but he did feel what it was like to be a kid. He remembered his time as a foal and wouldn't forget it. That's one of the reasons why he needs to get rid of Mare Season. When those kids grow up, they will go through puberty and will have to live through Mare Season. Heartbreak, lust and the breaking of innocence and youth. He did not want this, and he was determined to put an end to it.

Along the way to his home to get ready to find his partners, he saw that one of his friends was going into a weapon's shop. Midnight rolled his eyes as he flew down and landed on his hooves. He entered the shop to see the entire shop was filled with cleavers, longswords, broadswords, spears, sheaths and other weaponry and equipment. This was the perfect place for his dear friend, Straight Edge. This strange stallion had a love for weaponry and was athletic. Seems fit for an Earth Pony. Midnight looked at the counter to see his friend. The familiar sight of his long dark red mane, his dark orange tail, his sword cutiemark and his deep eyes, the eyes of a warrior to be exact. Straight Edge looked over at Midnight and grew a cocky smile. He pulled at a dagger and placed it in his mouth as he ran towards Midnight. Midnight sighed and jumped up as Edge hit his face against the wall.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Edge said as he got up after he recovered.

"You really need to stop trying to catch me when we see each other." Midnight said seriously.

"Pegasi are so fast! I want to imitate that speed and become a greater warrior! I have natural strength as an Earth Pony, but you Pegasi got the speed and the Unicorns hide behind with their magic! All three are powerful in their own ways, and I want to become strong in each one! That is the goal of any true warrior!" Edge said as he roared with confidence.

"A. You don't have a horn, so you can't DO magic. B. Earth Ponies are naturally larger than Pegasi, as us Pegasi are about the weight of a feather. You can't replicate our speed because of the weight proportions." Midnight explained.

Edge started to grow fake tears. "You calling me fat?" He asked faking emotion.

"...Edge. I got a task for you." Midnight said, ignoring what had just happened.

Straight Edge looked at him seriously now. "Yes Midnight?"

"I have recently made a bet with the Princess. You know how much I hate the Mare Season. You know from our horrible experiences with it that I hate lust with an utter passion. Sex should only come from love for another person, not from the feeling of lust. You know about my invention, the Heat Bracelet so you should already get what I am going with this." Midnight explained.

"Yeah I think I do. You're saying that you want me to wear one and try to not have sex for the month right? It's an easy task outside of Mare Season for sure, but during? That's a hard task for sure." Edge explained back.

"But I know you Straight Edge. You don't shy away from any challenge." Midnight smiled.

"...You're right. I'm not shying away. I'll join your team, but you better know what you're doing." Edge said as he placed his hoof out.

"I sure hope I do too." Midnight said as he reached into his pouch bag and then placed one of the bracelet on Edge's hoof. "I need to get going now, I should get the rest of the team. Report to my home in 0800." Midnight said.

"Got'cha Midnight." Edge said as he went back to looking at the weapons.

Midnight looked at Edge for a second and then he walked out of the store. He then jumped up and flapped his wings as he departed back to his home.

* * *

_**In the meadows outside of Ponyville...**_

Midnight flew over the meadows, marveling at the sight of the beautiful flowers and other assortments of beauty. This land was full of beauty and riches, he really did love Equestria. Midnight soon felt a pinch in his head and then started to scream in pain. Midnight's eyes turned white as he had a vision.

* * *

_ Midnight's Vision_

The meadows of Equestria were on fire and stallions were running throughout the land yelling and screaming as mares were chasing them. Midnight looked up as he saw the sun was in a nova and the whole area was dark. He looked to the left of him and saw Celestia, but she was different. Her body was now the same as Nightmare Moon's and her mane was on fire, red and white flames flowing back as she looked down at the land, laughing. Midnight's eyes widened at the sight as the flashback was starting to end. The whole vision came back to him extremely fast as he was kicked out of his vision.

* * *

_Reality..._

Midnight's eyes regained color as he lost consciousness. He fell down from the sky and landed on the ground. He was knocked out from having the vision that just took place. What did this vision mean? Was it real? Fantasy? Or is it...the future?

Not too far away from Midnight was his house. It was a large mansion-like house that was around 5-6 stories high. Midnight was born into a family of famous inventers, so the families inventions funded Midnight's journey. Midnight's family was wealthy, but now most of them are dead. Some died assassinated as their inventions were going to make certain businesses hard to do their own jobs, so they hired assassins to kill of Midnight's family, some died from old age and some went missing. Midnight and his mother and father were the only ones known to still be alive, so Midnight's Dad and Mom went off around the world to sell their inventions while Midnight stayed in Equestria, continuing to make inventions for the family to keep the business alive.

Thankfully, for Midnight, his assistant was still around the house. The Unicorn stallion stepped out of the house to see that Midnight was laying down, unconscious. The stallion quickly ran up to Midnight and lifted the light Pegasus up with his magic and ran into the house, using his magic to bring a couch over as he rested Midnight onto the couch in the best position he could. This stallion was named Flutter Night, he was the son of one of Midnight's Dad's partners and thus was honored to become the assistant of Midnight. They had a strange relationship, though Night was his assistant, they got along like brothers and had the best of times. The white unicorn was trying to figure out what had happened to Midnight. His blue and white Mohawk-like mane was starting to go down from the amount of sweat that he was producing.

Midnight started to regain conscious as he saw the blue eyes of Night. He smiled in comfort as he realized that his assistant had found him and not somepony else. Midnight looked down and saw the black moon cutiemark of Night, yes, it was him. Midnight tried to sit up but Night pushed him back down onto his back lightly.

"No sir, you just lost conscious, you think I'm going to let you do that again, you're sadly mistaken." Night said firmly.

"Thank you Night, but I lost conscious because I had another vision." Midnight explained.

"Again!? What happened?" Night asked.

"Well...something I don't want to share. It was scary I can tell you that much." Midnight said seriously.

"It must've been to have had that effect on you. Last time you were dizzy, but you fainted this time. Midnight, these visions are getting worse, if you keep having them, then you won't last a week in Mare Season. You'll be gobbled up by those lust-driven mares and be milked dry of cum." Night explained.

"I don't know why I'm having them. But I'm pretty sure they'll stop eventually." Midnight said brushing it off like it was nothing.

"Just be careful dude." Night said.

"Of course, I'm not stupid." Midnight said in response.

"I know. But still, don't rush into things. So did you make the bet with Celestia yet?" Night asked.

"Yeah, I did toda-" Midnight was saying as Night slapped him. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"I told you not to rush into things. We still have a week until the things starts, what if Celestia sends guards or even THE MANE SIX to come get us!?

"Oh yeah...I guessed I did rush into things...Good thing this house is uncharted. Nopony but me, you, my family and a few friends even know this house exists. That's good considering that assassin's tried to kill my family. And hey! I even almost got lost on the way here, and I've lived here all my life. So, I'm sure we're safe here." Midnight reassured Night.

"Thankfully that is true. But still, you need to be more careful. As your assistant, it is my job to protect the family's assets by protecting you. And as your best friend, that task is even higher on my priorities. That's why I want to wear a heat detector, to protect you." Night told Midnight.

"You know, you're the first one to ask to become one of the Eight Stallions. I had to ask the other three." Midnight said.

"Other three? Who have you asked?" Night asked.

"Straight Edge, Bass Note and Dawning Vision." Midnight answered.

"STRAIGHT EDGE!? ARE YOU INSANE!? HE TRIED TO CUT OFF MY HORN BEFORE!" Night yelled, holding his horn.

"Night, he was messing with you." Midnight said with a straight expression.

"I don't like those kinds of jokes Midnight, they're not funny." Night responded.

"So, we have Flutter Night, Dawning Vision, Bass Note and Straight Edge. Do you think I should ask Rose Thorn?" Midnight asked.

"Thorn? Are you sure? He's not the most...helpful...when it comes to these things. Plus, when the news of this bet reaches the public, they will want to know who we are. And you remember his rule about you involving him into stuff? He doesn't want anyone to know he's a Darkbringer." Night explained.

"Yeah, I know. Still, couldn't hurt to try." Midnight said.

"Sure, go ahead. I like the guy, he's a cool guy. It'd be nice to see him on the team." Night said.

"Okay then, off I am to find Thorn." Midnight said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Good luck." Night said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks man." Midnight responded as he closed the door and flew off.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter twoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! How did ya'll like it? Please review, favorite and follow if you really liked it, and if you didn't like some parts, or didn't like it all, please give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM in your review, thanks and bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Hello my readers, welcome back to Mare Season. Now, time to answer some questions.****

****This is the remake! This means that the previous one is DISCONTINUED, which means, I will not be writing it anymore. If you liked the original, you may like this one anyways. It's practically the same story, except with less sex scenes to avoid trouble, different and more unique characters and the chapters in the beginning aren't 500-1000 words long. I'm writing this one because it feels better. I started writing Mare Season as a novice writer, so it wasn't as good as I hoped it would be.****

****Now I know some of you are extreme perverts and will only be satisfied with sex in the story, so I am here to clarify that you are not going to be disappointed, there will be sex in this story, you just have to wait. These beginning chapters are to build up the later chapters, just like any good story, I am not going to rush into the story to quickly satisfy my viewers. If you don't like the fact that I will not cater to you, then please, un-favorite this story, un-favorite me as an author and don't come back.****

****I care about you guys/gals, I really do, I'm not some person who feeds off my viewers for general success, I do this for you and me. It's a mutual agreement in my opinion. I need you guys to progress as a writer, and you love to read stories. I am trying my best here to be the best writer that I can be AND try to make a story that is enjoyable for all my followers, WITHOUT accepting every demand. Me and you, the reader, are entirely equal here. If you were a writer, then I'd be straightforward and honest with you, and I will not make demands that are too extreme.****

****Also, if you want to know why I kept up the original Mare Season, I kept it up because if you type in Mare Season on Google, it's actually on the front page. Check it out if you want, it's actually there. I kept it up so that way when people are looking that up, they will see the story, see that it's discontinued, then come look at this one. I left it there for advertisement pretty much.****

****If you REALLY, REALLY liked the old one and wish that it won't go away ever, then YOU can write the original. You just have to contact me first and credit me as the original author. There, problem solved with youz guyz?****

****Now, onto this story. We've introduced five characters so far: Midnight Storm (the main character), the twin guards Bass Note and Dawning Vision and the assistant and best friend to Midnight Storm, Flutter Night. In this chapter, we introduce the very popular among my RP-friends, Rose Thorn. In the last chapter, I mentioned that he's a Darkbringer. What's a Darkbringer you may ask? Well, you'll get to see this chapter. Pay attention though, it will be VERY IMPORTANT TO THE REST OF THE WHOLE STORY! Now, let's continue.****

* * *

Midnight flew over the fields outside of Ponyville and was thinking about the vision he had not too long ago. Princess Celestia looked evil, and what was with the sun being in a nova? Midnight didn't want to know, but he felt like it was going to be his doing. Was he going to lose his bet? But what would that have to do with Celestia turning evil? Something wasn't right here at all. He needed to know, despite him not wanting to know. Midnight's visions aren't a one-time only thing, he's been having them since he was born. But they were always very little things and didn't require him to collapse or to have a flashback, they would just happen quickly. They were as little and predicting that a cat would fall out of a tree or if the grass was growing out of place. It wasn't as big as seeing whatever he had just seen.

Midnight suddenly got in touch with reality as he saw Ponyville in the distance. He smiled as he dove down and landed on the ground softly. He walked through the market and eventually reached a normal-looking house with a red door. Midnight knocked on the door and was welcomed by Lyra Heartstrings.

"Oh hello Mr. Storm. How are you doing today?" Lyra asked.

"I'm doing fine. And please don't call me Mr. Storm, just call me Midnight. Or Storm. If you prefer." Midnight replied.

"Oh that's nice. Are you here to see Thorn?" Lyra asked.

"Yes. Is he home?" Midnight asked in reply.

"Why yes he is. He was just eating his morning waffles. Come on in please." Lyra said as she stepped out of the doorway, allowing Midnight into her home.

Midnight smiled at her hospitality as he walked into the dining room area. There, he saw Bon Bon and a small colt eating waffles. This colt had an un-natural feel to him. His dark black coat was as dark as the shadows, while his dark red mane looked like the rose pedals that you would find in darker places. His cutiemark was a simple rose, which was odd, because the colt wasn't as simple as he appeared. This colt was a Darkbringer, an ancient race of ponies that were the pre-evolved forms of the Nightmare Unicorns, whom existed in a darker parallel world to Equestria. Rose Thorn appeared as a colt, but he was around a hundred years old. Rose Thorn is a secretive Darkbringer, he doesn't reveal most of his secrets and will not tell everyone of his origin. To many, he's just an Equestrian colt, living a simple and youthful life, and he was happy with that. Bon Bon and Lyra were his adoptive mothers, they knew exactly what was up, but didn't care. They always wanted a child of their own, but were not able to because they were both mares.

Midnight walked up to the colt and spoke up, but was soon interrupted by the Darkbringer. "Yes, what is it?" Thorn asked.

"I'm not going to hold anything back. I want you to help me get rid of Mare Season." Midnight said straightforwardly.

"No." He responded quickly, not giving any thought whatsoever.

"Huh? Come on Thorn, you don't want Mare Season as much as I do." Midnight responded.

"I refuse to take part of this. Think about the facts. Princess Celestia will obviously let every mare know of her targets, which means I'll be known to every mare. The problem with that is that they will start questioning why I am taking part if I am just a colt and none of my hormones have shown up yet. And if you lose this bet with Celestia, every stallion will know our faces and some will hate us, while some will praise us. Both are bad because they will wonder about my age and who I am. So that means that everypony involved in Mare Season will know about me. I can't let that happen, so I refuse." Thorn said honestly.

"Thorn, I know that you don't want anypony to know that you are a Darkbringer, but this world is going to be ruined if this Mare Season continues any longer. Plus, I have a strange feeling that Celestia is hiding something about this season, and your quest to know everything comes first over not being found out correct?" Midnight asked.

"It's true that I want to have knowledge of this world and its secrets, but this is a dangerous risk. We have 4 weeks in Mare Season, 30 days, 720 hours, 43,200 minutes and 2,592,000 seconds. That's a long time if you think about it." Rose Thorn said intellectually.

"Thorn, the fate of Equestria is on the line here." Midnight said.

Thorn looked at him questionally, "What's on the line if you lose?" Thorn asked suspiciously.

"Well, you already know that Mare Season will last for 3 months, but...I also have to buck Celestia..." Midnight said, with Thorn bursting out in laughter. "Hey! It's not funny!"

"You crack me up Midnight. But I guess when I look at the facts, 3 months, 12 weeks, 90 days, 2,160 hours, 129,600 minutes, 7,776,000 seconds is extremely long. I don't even think I can last that long in shelter. Midnight, I'll help you. But on one condition, I don't become one of the Eight Stallions. Too much publicity in that." Thorn said.

"Fine, you don't have to be one of the Eight Stallions. But your help is very much appreciated." Midnight said with a smile.

"When do we meet?" Thorn asked.

"Tomorrow at 0800." Midnight said.

"Got it. Now let me finish my breakfast, I have school today." Thorn said eating.

"How's it feel to be incredibly old, however you are going to school with little kids?" Midnight asked.

"Well, I know everything they teach me, so it's easy. The foals are VERY annoying, except for my friends there. So, everything's well. The teacher's SOOOOOO annoying. Literally, I can teach the class myself instead of that incompeten-" Thorn was saying, but he got slapped in the back of the head by Lyra.

"Don't talk about Ms. Cherilee like that. You're just mad that you got detention a week ago for being a smartflank. She was just teaching algebra and you formed a incredibly large algebraic equation just to showoff your intelligence. No one likes a showoff." Lyra said strictly.

"...Sorry Mom..." Thorn said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I have to be leaving now, I need to find the other members." Midnight said walking towards the door.

"Are you sure you don't want a little something to eat?" Bon Bon asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Okay, bye now." Midnight said as he walked out the door.

* * *

_**Back at Canterlot Castle...**_

Princess Celestia was walking through the halls of her castle when she passed by Luna's room. She stopped for a second and looked back. She heard a loud, repetitive banging noise coming from Luna's room. She was thinking for a second, then her straight expression turned into a very surprised one. She blushed as she walked over and put her ear to the door.

This is what she heard. "_Oh Luna, your marshmallow plot feels so good rubbing my stallionhood!" _

Celestia laughed as she walked off, blushing madly.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, it will be longer next time. Please review, favorite and follow if you liked it, if you did not, please give constructive criticism, not useless hate. Bye Noctourne-ites.**

**P.S. Rose Thorn is confirmed for Brawl!**


End file.
